Gitora
The Gitora are a species of fish-like kaiju that inhabit the oceans of Planet Glacier's northern hemisphere. Appearance The Gitora appear as large vaguely anthropomorphic fish creatures with short arms. They are hunched over and covered in cerulean and mint green scales. Their hands and feet have small but sharp claws and large fins protrude from their elbows, thighs and back. They have very long tails that end in large fan-like fins. Their mouths are capable of opening up to 100 degrees and sport two rows of thin sharp teeth. History Originally known by the name Bokurim, they were a species of fish-like monsters that wandered the oceans of Glacier and one of the first complex life-forms to emerge from Glacier. Soon a species capable of hunting down the Bokurim evolved, the Jellent. The Jellent reproduced rapidly and Bokurim populations diminished. Now only two "groups" of them existed, one in each hemisphere. Eventually, evolution decided to give their species a helping hand, as through time the two Bokurim populations evolved into two different species, the Bokurag and the Gitora. While the Bokurag population evolved with a body composed almost entirely of water in order to regenerate from Jellent attacks, the Gitora population evolved with a more "stable" body, immune to the Jellent's poison. UltraFan Christmas Event A Bokurag alongside a Gitora under the command of Alien Frostus appeared in this special. Gitora initially ambushed Blizzard by digging below him and emerging, tackling him instantly. When Frostus sent Blizzard to the world of Flare and Nephthys he sent his monsters to deal with the trio but they were all ultimately defeated. Gitora and Bokurag were destroyed by a combination of Neps' Pyramidion Cannon and Blizzard Plasma Type's Colour Plasma. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier TBA R/B: Awakening TBA Forms - Light Shard= Light Shard Gitora Gitora's form after being infused with a Light Shard. Stats * Height: 200 m * Tail Length: N/A * Weight: N/A Abilities * Light Shard Gitora has all the same abilities of the normal Gitora, but much more powerful. * Electric Charge : Gitora can channel electricity through its tail and back spines to shock opponents, even if they aren't directly touching it. ** Electric Wind : By combining this ability with its hurricane winds, Gitora can blast the opponent with a stream of electricity and wind from its tail. * Armored Dorsal Fin : Due to the Light Shard's power, Gitora's dorsal fin becomes much stronger, able to shatter two Ultra Slashes. * Poison Breath : Gitora can expel a poisonous breath cloud from its mouth. Weakness If the Light Shard in its chest is shattered, Light Shard Gitora will revert back to a normal Gitora. }} Trivia *Kit simply gave Light Shard Gitora the abilities of Titanosaurus and Guesra, due to not having this page when Attack on Glacier was done. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Children of Tiga Continuity Category:Ultraman Snowy Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity Category:R/B: Awakening Kaiju